Journey to the Crown: SYOC
by MagicathWannabe
Summary: Sixty-four years after Eadlyn's selection, the people are once again growing restless. With a Prince needing to grow up, the King and Queen have decided that now is the perfect time to host thirty-five girls. Will Prince Elliot be able to find love, or will he just be used to get to the crown? SYOC: now open.


Hi, everyone! I'd like to get started on a new story for the Selection series, but to do that I need your help! I'm looking for 35 girls for this SYOC. You can submit multiple (three would probably be the maximum), but I'd love for the form to be as thorough as possible. I'm super excited to start this. I'm a college student, but I'll try my best to get at least one chapter up a week. When December starts, I go on break, so I'll be able to write even more than that. The form is on my profile. Happy submitting!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Selection Series.

As soon as the cameras stopped, the light went out in Queen Alyss' eyes. She frowned. She and her husband had needed to hold another press conference to deal with their eldest son's antics. Alyss couldn't stand the idea of Elliot ruining their good name. She had worked so hard to ensure that everyone in Illea had welcomed her as their queen after the last Selection. Avoiding eye contact with her husband, she looked to the navy curtain behind them.

"We must do something." She whispered to her husband.

"He's only a boy, he'll grow out of it," King Jeston replied, "I'm sure of it. I did."

"He's hardly a boy, he's nearly twenty one. We've held off for too long already." Alyss crossed her arms.

"Alyss, please." He put his fingers on his temple.

"Just because you can't accept your own ever-coming death doesn't mean we can leave Illea without a plan. If Elliot continues on this path he's going to run this country into the ground. He needs to grow up and the Selection is the perfect way to do it. Besides, after everything, you owe me." Alyss deepened her frown.

His blue eyes softened, and he reached out to his wife. Jeston winced slightly when she pulled away. "You're right. You're always right. I'll talk to him and arrange everything before the weekend."

"No, let me. I'll tell him at dinner this evening. Now don't screw this up for us. The way that Juno is going, this may be our only chance for heirs. Don't even get me started on Preston... I just hope that there won't be too many girls from the lower castes."

"You were a six when we met, my dear." Jeston laughed, attempting to soothe his wife's worry over her son choosing a girl from a lower caste.

Alyss snapped her head up, "Don't you ever remind me of that again. Our country may think the world of you, but I know the truth. If you want to keep it that way, then don't ever bring that up." She stood to leave, gathering her skirt. The queen of Illea walked to the door, her posture perfect. She placed her delicate fingers on the mahogany frame, turning her head to add one last dig. "Oh, and sweetheart?"

Jeston turned to her, eyes hopeful. "Yes?"

"Try not to screw the girls. It'd be a shame to have to... dismiss one of the Selected." Her voice cold, she held her head high and walked away from her King.

Meanwhile, her husband hung his head, feeling alone in a room of his servants. He would have to make sure that everything went well with his son's Selection. From behind the deep blue curtain, Prince Elliot stood listening. He ran a hand through his copper hair and let his mouth stay open in shock. Elliot thought he'd had more time to be free from the complete pressure of the Crown. Immediately, he knew what he needed to do. He'd have to entrust his siblings to investigate the girls more thoroughly. Elliot wasn't excited about the idea of falling in love, but the idea of falling in love with someone who didn't care for him terrified the young prince. If he had to do this, he wasn't going to end up like his father in a marriage to a woman who only wanted a crown. Elliot was in this for love.

Author's Note: I'd normally like chapters to be a little longer, but the first few chapters will be around this length. If you're planning on submitting a girl, please send the form found on my profile through PM with the subject "Journey to the Crown: Character Name." Thanks, and I can't wait to update!

About the Royals:

King Jeston: The king is a good man who tries his best to rule his country with pride. Despite his failures in his personal life, he is overall a well-liked king. He fears nothing more than the rebellion that is constantly threatening to overthrow his comfortable life. Juno is the favorite of his children. Faceclaim: Kevin McKidd.

Queen Alyss: Loved by the people, Alyss is known for her beauty and humor. However, the queen is nothing if not fake. Alyss is cold, smug, and feels superior to those who have less (despite her own meager upbringing as a five). She cares only for her children and those that tickle her vanity. She has a soft spot for Elliot. Faceclaim: Sarah Paulson.

Crown Prince Elliot: Elliot is known for his good looks and fiery temper, but on the inside he is a kind man. Though he comes off as very confident, he's nervous for the selection. The prince is worried that he won't be able to find a girl who will love him for more than just his crown. Elliot would never admit this though, he has far too much pride. Though he has some growing up to do, he hopes to be a fair ruler. Faceclaim: Charlie Carver.

Princess Juno: She is a bright young girl with a promising future in politics. Though he parents want her to be wed within the next few years, Juno isn't sure that she can see that for herself. She is fiercely independent, with a dark sense of humor, and has a love of history that cannot be quenched. Faceclaim: Luca Hollestelle.

Prince Preston: Preston has been living in his brother's shadow for as long as he can remember. He lives on the straight and narrow and tries very hard to be a model son for his parents. He is easy-going and quite kind. Although he feels his parents' favoritism towards his other siblings, he loves his siblings very much. Faceclaim: Luke Newberry.


End file.
